


一些秘密

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 现背，短打小剧场一切都是我瞎编！一切都是我cp脑！一切ooc都是我！平时写的可能大多是猫哄小老虎，于是这次金英助全篇委屈巴巴出场。可以算是吕焕雄的场合，看吕焕雄如何哄猫（虽然最后又反过来了）单纯整理草稿箱……他们俩只有更甜没有最甜！Bgm: Lucky - Jason Mraz
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	一些秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，短打小剧场  
> 一切都是我瞎编！一切都是我cp脑！一切ooc都是我！  
> 平时写的可能大多是猫哄小老虎，于是这次金英助全篇委屈巴巴出场。可以算是吕焕雄的场合，看吕焕雄如何哄猫（虽然最后又反过来了）  
> 单纯整理草稿箱……  
> 他们俩只有更甜没有最甜！  
> Bgm: Lucky - Jason Mraz

那是吕焕雄的金英助，得让所有人都知道才行啊。

-充电线

「让皮卡丘代替我过去，就是'双人'直播啦。」  
金英助是那种藏不住心事的类型，所以当吕焕雄发现一整个下午金英助都蔫蔫的，除了听歌就是照镜子再不然就拿出ipad画画的时候就知道，晚上的直播又被‘限制’行动了。吕焕雄知道金英助想双人直播，毕竟孙东柱金建学直播了，李建熙李抒澔也直播了，就只剩他们俩。平时被经纪人叮嘱着在镜头面前‘避嫌’，又在behind里面被剪辑到‘绝交’，公司不想捧也不想看他们俩的cp，就算吕焕雄和金英助不乐意也没办法。  
  
“哥，今天直播是画画吗？给~别忘了带充电线。”  
“雄啊(｡•́︿•̀｡) ”  
“好了，充电线别忘了啊，练习完想吃蒜片虾呢……”  
  
结果？结果当然是金英助美滋滋地带着皮卡丘充电线又装作若无其事地直播，最后带吕焕雄去吃蒜片虾了呀。  
  
（被迫营业的西柚尼: 你俩有没有说好去吃蒜片虾我怎么会知道呢？＝＝）  


-📸

「照片中显而易见，摄影师有没有在爱你这种事。」

配对的饰品和各种小东西是金英助的场合，那吕焕雄呢？吕焕雄也有很多可爱的举动来表达对金英助的喜欢，比如rv📷和by woong。  
  
小飞机是那种清清爽爽又可以肆意玩转舞台的歌，也是新专辑里吕焕雄最喜欢的歌，只不过…又是一首金英助吃醋的歌。  
  
“我连一丁点编舞的互动都不配拥有…”  
“过阵子dynamic的cover舞台有啊”  
“airplane没有”  
“好了别嘟嘟囔囔的了，我穿棒球服超好看的吧~”  
“wuli雄尼穿什么都好看”  
“哥帮我拍照！”  
  
最后上传的照片被粉丝们惊呼氛围感好不一样。因为金英助眼中的吕焕雄是特别的，金英助镜头里的吕焕雄也是特别的。当然，吕焕雄镜头里的金英助也是。  
  
所以摄影师有没有爱你这种事，显而易见呀。  


-电话

「每一次醒来睁开眼，看到的第一个身影都是你。」

自从金英助加入rbw，莫名其妙就承担起了叫吕焕雄起床的任务。比如1thK综艺里，金英助叫吕焕雄起床又确认人起来穿衣服之后才出门做任务的场景，其实平时在宿舍也确实是差不多一模一样的情况。  
  
长此以往吕焕雄睡醒之后睁开眼看见的第一个人基本上都是金英助，于是吕焕雄养成了睁开眼就要看见金英助的恶劣习惯，于是金英助的直播间出现了吕焕雄不小心打来的无声电话。  
  
说是不小心，其实吕焕雄也是“故意”的。  
  
结束了新专辑大部分宣传活动之后，可以休息的时间多了一些，吕焕雄补眠的时间也多了一些。吕焕雄才不会直接表明想要看金英助要作曲室直播，只是叮嘱金英助说如果9点半还没醒要记得叫醒自己。但金英助哪里舍得叫醒，练习那么累，当然希望焕雄宝宝多睡一会儿。所以结果就是吕焕雄睡过头，醒来入眼的只有一片黑暗，然后瞬间闹了小脾气忘了金英助直播。  
  
“你哪儿去了！”这句话还没来得及问出口，听筒那边就传来金英助的声音。  
“雄啊我在vlive中”  
  
听了这话吕焕雄瞬间从残留的睡意中清醒过来，理智告诉自己不能出声，就——假装按错了吧。  
  
“雄啊吃饭了吗？我买了小面包”  
“你直播为什么不告诉我！”  
“我告诉你了呀…官推上也发了预告…”  
“我不记得了所以你就是没告诉我！”  
  
但其实呢，金英助知道吕焕雄打算看直播，于是接了电话之后在直播里状若无意地“孔雀开屏”。吕焕雄呢，看见金英助那样子就仿佛偷看被抓包，反手就把手机甩到床尾。  
  
“这哥在干嘛呀，撩什么领子啊”  
  
不过没关系，没有开灯的宿舍没有人能看见吕焕雄红了的脸颊。  



End file.
